


royed drabble collection

by mustardbastard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Alternate Universe - Princess Mononoke Fusion, Angst, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Drabbles, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Princess Mononoke AU, Vignette, cos verse, daily writing challenge, royed, unfinished fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustardbastard/pseuds/mustardbastard
Summary: snippets of scenes from fics i'll never write, or works that are a fic in their own right but aren't long enough for me to justify posting them on their own. (<800 words)





	1. untitled drabble #1 (CoS-verse)

**Author's Note:**

> sup bitches happy 520 day!!!! I meant to have more done for today but like..... it's finals week & I've been prepping for my astronomy final literally all day (5/19) so I haven't really had the opportunity to work much on my fics. and ive got a shitton of stats hw to do when I get home from my astro final tonight so. I miiight be able to finish one up and post it tonight idk we'll see.  
> it's my first 520 so hello mustard fandom!! pls be gentle with me im but a humble fic enthusiast who dabbles in writing occasionally.   
> like I put in the summary, these fuckers are gonna be short & honestly are more of an excuse for me to experiment with pretentious artsy styles than anything. like sometimes u just get a word or phrase stuck in ur head that you can write a bit based off of but not a wholeass fic, yanno??  
> so ig w/o further ado

When Edward had gone through the Gate―had disappeared the first time―well, you won't be so melodramatic as to say that he took the color of your world with him. The sky was still blue, the stars on your uniform were still gold―dull, in comparison to the gold of Edward's eyes, of his hair―and the jacket he had left behind, the one that Alphonse now dons, in an attempt to feel closer to a version of the brother he doesn't remember, was still a vibrant, almost _violent_ red. But perhaps it isn't too far of a stretch to say Edward took all of the warmth of your world with him when he left―perhaps that is why you had acclimated so well to your self-imposed isolation in the north. Without the flames of your alchemy, without the kiss of the sun's summer heat, without Edward―brilliant, beautiful, fiery, ever-warm Edward―you can no longer feel heat. You're always cold, and at least now the outside matches your inside. Maybe you'll freeze to death, here in this frozen, barren wasteland of snow. It'd be ironic, yet fitting, you think, for you, the Flame Alchemist, the _Hero_ of Ishval, you who had burned so many to their deaths with your scorching flames, to die completely leeched of the one thing that had given you power.


	2. untitled drabble #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short (like. Stupidly short, this ain't even 100 words) drabble of roy being a pining fool (that's honestly kinda similar to the last one,,, whoops). all-verse compliant ig?? I kinda imagined it in cos-verse but whatever floats ur boat man....  
> in other news, my astronomy final was Ugh, but not as bad as it could've been, but ive basically given up all hope on stats. pls pray for me to pass the final tmrw (& more importantly the class holy shit T^T )  
> yeet happy readings n 520 ig

He is pure gold― _bright_ and _burning_ ―and entirely too hot to the touch. Yet, like a moth to a flame, you find yourself being drawn in, sucked into his orbit―and you also find that you don't mind burning if it means that you get to be close to him. And wouldn't it be fitting, some type of macabre poetic justice, if you were to go out as a bed of ashes, when you yourself had burned so many to cinders long ago.


	3. daily writing challenge - 6/3 prompt: ghibli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh written for the royed-free-for-all discord server daily writing challenge thing??  
> prompt was Ghibli on 6/3 (WHICH I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS THEN but then I never finished it & don't rly think I ever will so. in this collection it goes kdfjgkdfjg)  
> shameless princess Mononoke au
> 
> yeet

**now:**

 

he's beautiful, is the first thing roy thinks when he sees him. beautiful, and more dangerous than the wolf-god standing beside him.

 

blood covers his face, drips from his lips and stains his hands― _much like roy imagines his own are stained, down to his very soul_ ―from where he had been tending to the wound in the wolf's flank, golden fur quickly turning crimson.

 

he spits, a quick glob of blood and saliva, and glares at the bushes where roy is hiding. his eyes are gold too, roy notices, mere shades darker than his hair or the wolf's fur. they burn with the hatred of a thousand men―molten fury and liquid fire. what could cause such hatred, roy wonders.

 

he makes a move forward―a half-step, an aborted thing―towards the bushes, towards roy―and has roy ever anticipated death so much?―stopping only when the injured wolf lets out a low growl. a warning. though roy does not know to whom it is a warning _for_. he bares his teeth in roy's direction, white bone coated in bleeding red and roy thinks his fangs are probably sharper than those of the wolf next to him, and then turns, pulling himself up onto the wolf's back in a swift motion, an ease that only comes with years of experience.

 

and then they are gone.

 

roy makes his way out of the bush, slowly, carefully, not wanting to disturb any other wildlife. he feels like he's in a trance, still spellbound by the blond though he is long out of sight.

 

just who _was_ that?

 

and will roy ever see him again?

 

x

 

**before:**

 

it is just roy's luck, that on the day before he was meant to join the council of village leaders, his title of 'prince' becoming 'chief', that a demon-god decided to venture near his village.

 

and as both prince of and just a member of the village, roy had to defend it―had to slay the demon-god.

 

_"that scar will seep into your bones and you will die."_

 

the oracle's words, her reading of roy's fate, rings in his ears. although the oracle has never been wrong before, he cannot accept this―cannot abandon his people like this.

 

but in order to not abandon his people, his _family_ , he must leave them first. roy must go west, to the lands torn apart and ravaged by war and greed, and seek a cure. he may not find one. it's likely a useless endeavor. roy will probably die searching for a cure to the demon's curse.

 

but it's better than sitting around and just _waiting_ to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another annoying reminder abt sacanime!!! planning to be fem kaneki on Friday & marceline w/ giant ass guitar on Saturday. sunday idk.
> 
> anyway time for me to go back to working on some of my other royed garbage, bc in this household we grab anxiety by its balls & say 'fuck you, i'm gonna write anyway' (Monday was uh, Not a good day for me fkdjgkjfgkj)


End file.
